


Lutte

by Wonchesteeeer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonchesteeeer/pseuds/Wonchesteeeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony demande quelque chose à Steve. Celui-ci accepte. Mais qu'est-ce que le milliardaire a donc pu demander pour que le soldat accepte ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Petit Stony, qui n'en ait pas vraiment un, sans prétention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lutte

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un semi petit Stony ! Je le dédie à Pollux – elle se reconnaîtra ! – parce qu'il a été écrit pour elle !
> 
> De très, très, très légère allusion au yaoi, donc juste rating Teen up machin là au cas où.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est la première fois que j'en fais un... Alors voilà, bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclamer : Tout appartient à Stan Lee !

** Lutte. **

\- Quoi ?  
\- Apprends-moi une ou deux prises.

Steve fronça légèrement les sourcils face à Tony, l'air sérieux, les bras croisés sur son torse. Captain semblait pris au dépourvut. Ce n'était pas possible, Stark n'avait aucunement émit cette idée, il ne lui avait pas demandé quelque chose quand même ? Le grand Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, philanthrope, play-boy, ne lui avait tout de même pas demandé une faveur ? Si ?

Le blond le regardait droit dans les yeux, cherchant une quelconque once de moquerie mais non, l'auburn semblait plus que sérieux. Steve finit par hocher lentement la tête signe qu'il acceptait. Alors Tony le gratifia d'un léger sourire.

Tout deux descendirent dans la salle d'entraînement. Le soldat expliqua certaines choses à son partenaire de combat, qui hochait la tête à chaque nouvelles choses qu'il apprenait. Il lui montra les mouvements de base, ils serviraient d'échauffement, ceux qui n'étaient pas dur de reproduire et que l'autre reproduisit sans grandes difficultés.

Vint alors les réelles prises, celles qui pourraient lui servir dans la vie réelle. Si le génie avait pu copier facilement les premières prises la suite le largua totalement. Il ne sut pas vraiment comme il était arrivé à se faire plaquer au sol par l'ancien militaire sans pourvoir bouger le petit doigt mais il en était là. Sans savoir comment non plus il se dégagea un bras, puis l'autre et attaqua son « adversaire ». Les mouvements venaient tout seul comme s'il avait toujours su le faire, comme s'il avait reçu cet entraînement dans une autre vie et que son corps s'en souvenait.

Rogers enchaînait les prises sur l'homme d'une taille largement inférieure à lui, bien moins imposant aussi. Un coup il lui montra comment étrangler sans tuer, puis parer un bras sans se faire mal, bloquer une main, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, tout ce qu'on lui avait appris en somme.

Au bout d'un moment l'échange devint absolument parfait, les corps se confondaient, se mélangeaient, se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver. Le combat dura des minutes qui parurent des heures aux deux hommes. Un coup de poing bien placé dans le torse. Le coup de pied dans le tibia. Viser la tête, non le bras. Un point faible : frapper. Ne pas baisser sa garde. Regarder de tous les côtés. Parer. Attaquer. Bloquer. Ré-attaquer. Esquiver. Avancer. Reculer. Ce devint automatique pour le milliardaire alors que le soldat avait déjà assimilé ça dans son « autre » vie.

Tony réussi à immobiliser Steve au sol, essoufflé, il ne le lâcha pourtant pas. Le porte bannière étoilé fit un mince sourire quand il compris que l'« apprenti » avait déjà dépassé le « maître » ou tout du moins en apparence car un coup de rein et un mouvement de hanche plus tard le génie se retrouva écrasé par l'adversaire alors sous-estimé. Il tenta de se défaire de son emprise sans grand succès.

Essoufflé, Tony déclara forfait. Jamais, même sous la torture, il ne l'aurait avoué mais il éprouvait beaucoup d'estime, plus qu'il ne le laissait entendre, pour le soldat et elle ne cessait d'augmenter au vu des capacités qu'il lui dévoilait. Son regard s'accrocha sur le torse musclé, parfait – nu aussi – ruisselant de sueur du Captain. Soudainement il se senti complètement inférieur musculairement comme physiquement face à son vis-à-vis, même si jamais il ne le dirait – il devait taire beaucoup de choses en fait.

Soupirant, il attrapa sa serviette et entreprit de s'éponger le visage. Steve faisait de même quand il senti un poids le plaquer au sol, de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, ni faire le moindre geste. Une voix, plutôt voluptueuse lui susurra à l'oreille un « Ne jamais baisser sa garde... ». Heureusement qu'il était face contre terre et que Tony ne vit pas le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Doucement le play-boy se leva, profitant le plus possible du contact avec la peau si douce de Steve. Une fois debout il se dirigea vers la porte, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au blond qui se relevait à peine. Après un sourire et un clin d'œil aguicheur il prononça un mot, un seul et s'enfuit dans la tour sans un regard en arrière, sans laisser le temps au Captain de répondre – ou même de comprendre. Il fuit lâchement pour ne pas avoir un retour, ne pas laisser sa crédibilité partir en fumée.

Steve resta abasourdi un moment devant cet unique et simple mot. Tony n'avait pas pu dire ça, n'avait pas pu lui dire ça... Ce sentant rougir à nouveau il décida de regagner sa chambre le plus rapidement possible avant que quelqu'un ne passe par la salle de sport. Il se remémora ce mot sorti de la bouche de l'auburn. Tout de même, ce seul mot n'était pas donné, surtout de sa part. Un merci de Tony Stark valait tout l'or du monde à ses yeux.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps : Le titre est absolument pourrave mais j'avais pas mieux...Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Parce que moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peut être, si vous voulez.


End file.
